Toontown Central
Toontown Central, commonly abbreviated as TTC, is a neighborhood in Toontown, located in the center of the map. It is connected to Goofy Speedway, Donald's Dock, Daisy Gardens, and Minnie's Melodyland. Theme Toontown Central is a lush green meadow that is centered on humor, gags, jokes, and silliness. It is home to many important figures and silly elements, such as Mickey Mouse and Toontown mayor and Toon Council president Flippy. It is home to the Toontown Library, Toontown Bank, the Toontown Schoolhouse, and Mickey Toon Hall, where Flippy and the Silly Meter reside. The treasures are ice cream cones that restore three laff points. The toon buildings are designed to be colorful. The Toon Headquarters resembles a fire station, indicated with the words "Fire Chief" written across the "fireman hat" roof. There are several points-of-interest across the neighborhood: the Hollywood-like Toontown sign; a statue of Mickey Mouse, while holding a banana in a sword-like fashion, riding a horse; a fountain of Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Donald Duck, and Goofy; and a gazebo located in the center of the playground. Butterflies can also be seen flying around at certain locations in the playground. The entire playground itself, when viewed from above, resembles the head of Mickey Mouse. As with all playgrounds, excluding Chip 'n Dale's Acorn Acres and Goofy Speedway, Toontown Central contains a Toon Headquarters, a pet shop, a clothing store, a gag shop, and a party gate. ToonTasks A toon can start this playground's ToonTasks after completing the Toontorial. At the start, the toon will be able to choose one of two gag tracks: Toon-Up or Sound. Streets Toontown Central has three streets: Loopy Lane that leads to Minnie's Melodyland; Punchline Place that leads to Donald's Dock; and Silly Street that leads to Daisy Gardens. As the starting point of a toon's journey, it is designed to contain weak cogs, ranging from level one to level three. Occasionally, if a field office is present, level four Sellbots can be seen patrolling the streets. During cog invasions, the cogs on the streets can range from levels one to eight. Inside cog buildings, the cogs can range up to level eleven. Goofy Speedway Goofy Speedway is a sub-area located on the western border of Toontown Central's playground. Toons can race against each other and earn racing trophies. One can enter Goofy Speedway by entering the tire-like tunnel near the clothing store. Trading Card Trivia *Toontown Central has the fewest number of cog buildings and field offices created. Presumably, these buildings are intended mainly for subscribed members, or they may be too difficult for newer toons. *Toontown Central is one of the two only neighborhoods in which all streets are the same in terms of cog levels, the other being Donald's Dreamland. *Toontown Central's playground was redesigned on September 10, 2002http://web.archive.org/web/20051109142119/http://test.toontown.com/oldNews.php. The old playground was a circle shape instead of Mickey's head that had a vague resemblance to The Brrrgh. *The Welcome Valley district, which new toons enter when they finish the Toontorial, consists of only Toontown Central and Goofy Speedway. *According to the Player's Guide, the statues, which depict Mickey Mouse, along with Minnie, Donald, and Goofy, are of some of Toontown's greatest heroes."... admiring the statues of some of Toontown's greatest heroes." Official Toontown Player's Guide. Toontown.com. *Players who did not have a subscription used to not be able to exit Toontown Central. When the Toon Council hosted "Tour Toontown Week," non-member toons were allowed to go out of Toontown Central. When Bossbot Headquarters was released, non-member toons were allowed to go into any neighborhood, but they could only do ToonTasks or go into buildings if they were in Toontown Central. *Toontown Central is the only neighborhood where Level 1 cogs can be found roaming the streets. *Toontown's Japanese website featured Toontown Central as its main theme for the website. In other languages Gallery References Category:Neighborhoods Category:Playgrounds Category:Toontown Central Category:Non-subscribers